A Prophecy of sun and shadow
by Solangelo21
Summary: This is my first story so please go easy on me. it has at least 2 OCs in it and percabeth, solangelo, frazel, jiper/Jasper, caleo and a possible OC ship too. set after boo and instead of toa Leo isn't back at camp yet and it is 3 months after Gaea woke up. please enjoy. rated T because of language and 'cause I'm paranoid. :) ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1-followed

**Disclaimer: as much as I would like to, I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs the rest belongs to RR (Rick Riordan).**

 **Chapter One-Followed**

 **Nico POV**

Nico was watching the girl from the shadows as he had been for a while. She was walking along somewhere in the middle of western. It was 10pm and the sun had just set. Nico was sure that she was the one he was looking for, she had long brown hair, deep dark brown eyes, and a lightly tanned skin. She was wearing light grey shorts and a green shoulderless short sleeved top. She had green sandals on and had a blue rucksack over her shoulder. The rucksack had light blue trainers tied on to the back and she had a dark blue hoodie tied around her waist. She was humming a song - I think it was Thunder by Imagine Dragons - but she showed no sign of knowing that he was there. He stepped out of the shadows, tripped on a loose brick and crashed into a bin. It was quite loud, the girl turned around immediately and studied him. She looked like she was about to help him up when she saw his Stygian iron blade at his side. She started to run away and he got up and chased her.

She was quite fast for her age, after all, she only looked around 15-16, the same age as him, she turned down an alleyway, obviously not knowing it was a dead end and almost ran into the wall at the end of it. She turned to face him and drew a Stygian iron and silver blade from her bag, how did she have Stygian iron? How did she get that? She went into a defensive position and he could tell that she was a good fighter, not better than him or Percy or Jason, but maybe better than Clarisse.

"look," he said gently "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to"

"what do you want? Who are you? I don't have any money and my family won't pay a ransom for me" she said keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

"I just want you to come with me, I can tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"why should I? How do I know you won't attack me with your sword?"

"have I drawn it?"

"no"

"you can trust me, I swear it"

"fine, but you say your name first"

he looked at her through narrowed eyes then sighed

"fine, my name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo."

her eyes widened slightly then went back to normal almost before he saw them, why did his name surprise her?

"Arya, Arya woods" her voice was filled with emotion but he couldn't tell which.

"well Arya, I need you to come with me."

"no"

"why not?"

"I don't trust you! You just appear behind me from out of nowhere, chase me, have a black sword and claim your name is Nico Di Angelo, of all the names you could make up it, would be the one I and all my friends know wouldn't it!"

all her friends knew me? And she knew me? I didn't remember her...

"what do you mean all your friends and you know me? I haven't met you before in my entire life!" I almost shouted the last bit.

"so?" was her only reply.

I started to get angry, why would she make something like that up? Was she trying to provoke me?! I almost attacked with my blade, but instead, I told her,

"please just come with me, I swear I won't hurt you."

"swear it on the River Styx"

how did she know about the river Styx? Never mind I would do it anyway.

" I, Nico Di Angelo, swear it on the river Styx that I will not harm this girl unless it is a life or death situation or she attacks me first"

thunder rumbled above us and I knew Zeus approved of my oath. The girl seemed satisfied with that.

"fine, I will come with you."

I smiled at her then grabbed her arm and shadow traveled away.

 **A/N- please review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked it! Thanks for reading. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes I make and I will be trying to upload at least twice a week but things may change. :)**

 **\- Solangelo21**


	2. Chapter 2-stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or hoo they belong to RR I only own the plot and my OCs.**

 **Chapter Two- Stranger**

 **Arya POV**

Arya had some rules from her mother, never tell a stranger your name, never trust a stranger, and never follow one. she had 1) told a stranger her name, 2) trusted a stranger and 3) followed a stranger. she had broken all three of her mother's rules. in under 15 minutes. that was a record, even for her.

as the boy Nico had taken her hand she had felt like her stomach melting into liquid, going into her brain, solidifying and then going back down again. in 1 seconds flat. and in this longest second of her life she saw flashes of shadow and darkness, passing so quickly that she only got a glimpse of them before the sun shone down on her from a bright blue sky, there was not a cloud in sight and she was standing on the top of a hill looking down at what seemed to be a summer camp below her.

"whats going on?" she asked Nico, "where are we?"

"camp" was all he said

'camp? maybe camp half-blood?' she thought, ' well I guess that would explain him being called Nico Di Angelo and I guess that was shadow travel a few seconds ago. But, I thought that it was all fiction, the Greek gods, the camps, the wars... it would explain what Sofie had told her before... never mind.' she tried not to think about Sofie, her dead sister for a bit longer, then realised that Nico was waiting for her to answer a question.

"uh, sorry I wasn't paying attention, could you tell me again?" she asked the boy.

Nico took a deep breath and started again

" 1 month ago our oracle, which is a-"

"I know what an oracle is," she interrupted "and about the gods and stuff, just tell me as if I was your sister."

his eyes clouded for a second then he started to talk again.

"a month ago our oracle Rachel dare told another prophecy, she said that,

 _ **From across the seas they will come,**_

 _ **one brought by shadows,**_

 _ **the other by sun,**_

 _ **to the camps they will go,**_

 _ **a message to show,**_

 _ **gods will be silent,**_

 _ **oracle will fade,**_

 _ **unless peace is restored,**_

 _ **by those hidden in shame,**_

 _ **the doors are open,**_

 _ **and cannot be closed,**_

 _ **until the ones from away,**_

 _ **discover their homes.**_

and that was it" he said

"what do you think it means?" I asked him.

"well, one of my friends, Annabeth, thinks that 'from across the sea they will come' means the demigods won't come from America, and she thinks that 'one brought by shadows, the other by sun' means one of these demigods will be brought to camp by me, and the other by my friend will or one of his siblings."

"ok, so you think I'm one of these demigods of the prophecy? I'm a mortal!"

"you can see camp though can't you?"

"yes..."

"then you must be a demigod"

"who is my father then?"

"is it definitely your father?"

"it must be, he died when I was still very young..." my voice quietened and I started to whisper, "... but my mother always said he was special, she said I had a different father to my other siblings, but she hates me now, so I just thought that she was lying to me to make me feel better when she liked me."

he looked at me sadly, "I know how it feels to be hated, trust me"

"shall we go to this camp then Nico?" I asked him not meeting his eyes.

"yes, yes we will," he said as we started to walk down the hill towards camp half-blood.

 **A/N- thanks for reading! I might do one more chapter tonight. if it isn't up by 10.30pm in UK time then it will be out tomorrow. :)**

 **-Solangelo21**


	3. Chapter 3-before

**Disclaimer-i do not own pjo or hoo, they belong to RR and the only things that belong to me are my OCs and the plot.**

 **chapter three-before**

 **Will POV**

*1 month ago*

Nico and I were walking towards the lake when we saw Rachel surrounded by a group of campers, we went over quickly and asked what was the matter.

"she just fainted," Travis Stoll said

"is she gonna tell us a prophecy?" a young camper I didn't know the name of asked.

"I don't kno-" Nico was cut off by a cry

"look at Rachel!" it was Annabeth.

rachel had green smoke coming out of her mouth, and her eyes seemed to be glowing. then, she sat up and started to speak in a raspy voice that was unlike her normal one.

" _ **From across the seas they will come,**_

 _ **one brought by shadows,**_

 _ **the other by sun,**_

 _ **to the camps they will go,**_

 _ **a message to show,**_

 _ **gods will be silent,**_

 _ **oracles will fade,**_

 _ **unless peace is restored,**_

 _ **by those hidden in shame,**_

 _ **the doors are open,**_

 _ **and cannot be closed,**_

 _ **until the ones from away,**_

 _ **discover their homes."**_

Rachel Dare fell over and a few kids rushed over to help her, but she pushed them away and stood up.

'a prophecy,' he thought 'another prophecy'

Annabeth voiced his thoughts,

"another prophecy" she stated, "what do you think this means?"

"well," Percy said, "I think that 'to the camps, they will go, a message to show' means that some demigods will come to camps half-blood and Jupiter, and give us a message."

"well-done seaweed brain," Annabeth said, " do you think you could have been any more obvious if you had tried?"

"yes" Percy replied, grinning and not looking the slightest bit hurt, "I could have been a lot more obvious if I had tried"

"what will I do with you seaweed brain" Annabeth muttered to herself.

"anyway, i think that 'From across the seas they will come,' means that some demigods will come from across the sea, or, in other words, not from America and that 'one brought by shadows, the other by sun' means that Nico" she looked at said boy "and Will" she looked at me "have to bring them here" she looked at us both to see our reactions

"what!" was Nicos reply "I'm not going on another fucking quest! you here me Annabeth! not another-"

I cut across him,"Nico! don't swear!"

"don't tell me what to do Solace!" he shouted at me

I turned to Annabeth, who was watching Nico with narrowed eyes. "of course we can go," I said, ignoring Nico's angry shouting behind me about how stupid quests were,"Nico here is just being overdramatic"

Nico gave me a death glare and I gave him a smile to show him it wouldn't work on me. I was right.

"fine" Nico muttered to Annabeth,"I'll go on this stupid quest of yours."

"good," Annabeth said, "time to tell Chiron what just happened and about your quest."

we walked over to the big house to talk to Chiron and Mr. D.

 **-THIS-LINE-BREAK-IS-CALLED-BOB-**

 ***time skip 1 week forwards***

 **Nico POV**

I looked over at will standing next to me, we were on top of half blood hill and I was about to shadow travel to the UK, that's were we had decided to look for the demigods after all, true to the prophecy, the gods had gone silent, and Rachel hadn't told the future since the prophecy, the next big one, the 'prophecy of sun and shadow' they were calling it.

he took wills hand in his, trying to hide his blush from him, a quest was bad enough, but a quest with will, WILL! of all the Apollo kids to be chosen, it would be the one Nico liked, the one he thought was cute, the one he had a crush on.

"ready?" he asked will

"ready as I'll ever be," the son of Apollo replied

with that, Nico shadow traveled away.

 **A/N-thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, it was basically explaining why they were on the quest and what Nico was doing in Weston. :)**

 **-Solangelo21**


	4. Chapter 4-lost

**Disclaimer: If you somehow thought that I own pjo or hoo then...**

 **no, I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs the rest belongs to RR.**

 **Chapter 4-lost**

 **Will POV**

Will had absolutely no idea where he was. one second he had been on top of half-blood hill with Nico, preparing to shadow travel to a place called Weston in the UK, the next he had been in a busy town without Nico. he had looked around for a bit before realizing he was in a place called Bristol. where was Nico? was he in Weston, or in Bristol too?

he fished a drachma out of his pocket and looked around to find a rainbow, there was one over by a water fountain surrounded by little kids, but he needed a private one...

There! over by a little-abandoned ally way, he saw a rainbow, weird, why would there be a rainbow in an ally? maybe Iris was on their side and had decided to help.

he walked over to the rainbow in the ally and through the drachma in

"oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico Di Angelo wherever he is."

a picture appeared in the rainbow and Will was suddenly looking at Nico,

"Hey," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm good, fine, you?" Nico whispered,

"great, I just love being separated from the person I'm doing a quest with, especially since he's the one who can shadow travel and I'm currently stuck here with no way of leaving," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think I've found someone will, a demigod someone."

"really!" he almost shouted in surprise "that's great Nico! mayb-"

he was cut off by a low voice saying,

"Hello son of Apollo, hello Nico." it was Hades, lord of the underworld, God of the dead.

"dad!" Nico sounded not exactly happy to see his father,"what do you want?"

"I may or may not have intervened with your shadow traveling son, you need to be where you are, and the son of Apollo needs to be where he is. it's simple really, you split up and find both demigods quicker apart than together"

Will was upset about that, he had wanted to spend some time with Nico, was that so much to ask for? Apparently, it was.

"so we have to split up and look for these demigods then?" he asked Hades "my lord."

"yes Will Solace, you will look for a demigod here and my son will look for one where he is," the God said, "now I must go before Iris decides your time is up. good luck demigods."

and with that final note, the lord of the deads face disappeared.

"well," Nico said, looking at will " I guess that's that. See you soon Solace."

and then Nico disappeared too.

 **-THIS-ONE-IS-CALLED-LUCY-**

*3 days later*

Will Solace was walking along the streets of Bristol, as he had been for the past 3 days when he saw it, a poster for an archery contest, that would be the perfect place to find a child of Apollo. This was what he was looking for, it was brilliant, he quickly wrote down the details in a notepad he had brought with some mortal money.

 _ **ARCHERY CONTEST**_

 _ **Saturday the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December**_

 _ **Bristol Activity Centre**_

 _ **3pm-5pm**_

 _ **bring your own bow and arrows we will supply food and drinks,**_

 _ **£3 per entry**_

This would be fun, he wasn't the best at archery, but maybe he was good enough to go, and have a chance at least. He looked in his pockets, he had £20 left, enough to go to this place, the activity center was just down the road from where he was staying. It was Friday now so he would go tomorrow at around 2.30pm.

With that, he went back to the ally he was sleeping in and fell asleep.

*next day*

when he woke up it was 6.30am, why did he have to wake up with the sun? Never mind he had to find something to do for a while. He decided to get out his bow and do some practicing, his bow was in good condition and he had a quiver full of arrows, plus backups in case he needed them, he also had a dagger at his belt in case it came to a close range fight.

He finished up around 2.30pm and decided to walk to the event.

By the time he got there, it was 3pm and there was a long line to get in, there were 2 other kids around his age and the rest were adults.

One of the kid was a girl with long brown hair and brown skin. She was tall and had green eyes, she was wearing shorts and a light blue short sleeved top, she was wearing brown leather sandals and had silver bow round on her with a light grey quiver of arrows, could she be the child of Apollo? There was also a boy with hair the same colour as his and tanned skin, he was also tall and he had lot's of freckles, he had brown eyes and a brown bow just like Wills was slung over his shoulder with a quiver that was the same hazel brown as the bow, he was wearing shorts and a dark green short sleeved top, he was wearing white socks and grey-green trainers, to be honest, he looked more a child of Apollo than the girl, she looked more like a hunter of Artemis than a child of Apollo.

He decided that he would approach the boy once the archery started, and with that, he entered the building.

 **A/N-please review, favorite and follow if you like it so that I know if people want to read this. Thank you for reading this far and a shout out to** **Lifeofroos** **for giving me my first review. :)**

 **-Solangelo21**


	5. Chapter 5-archery

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or hoo they belong to RR I only own the plot and my Ocs**

 **Chapter 5-archery**

 **Robin POV**

Robin concentrated on the target in front of him, made sure his bow was pointing in the right direction and fired. The arrow hit the targets bullseye and some people behind him cheered. He turned to his friend Ray, she was standing next to him, her long dark brown hair flowing behind her like a waterfall and her green eyes shining with happiness,

"that was great Robin!" she exclaimed "how are you such a good archer?

He shrugged, "i have no idea, I guess I was just born good at it" he looked around just in time to see a boy on the other side of him miss the bullseye by an inch. The boy looked around his age, he had sun-colored hair and tanned skin, blue eyes with bags under them, freckles, and he was tall and skinny, he also seemed to be quite a good archer.

"great shot" he complimented

the boy shot him a grin, "thanks, my names Will Solace, what's yours?" he paused then added "you're great too"

he seemed friendly, so Robin decided to answer his question

"Robin Brooks," he said "and thanks"

the boy grinned at him with a smile that reminded him of Aryas, one of his best friends,

he looked at this strange boy and suddenly realized something was up, the boy looked like he hadn't slept in days, he looked like he hadn't showered in longer, he also looked like he wasn't enjoying himself... so, what was he doing here?

"How much do you like archery," he said, trying to be tactical.

"Not that much really," will replied, "what about you?"

"I love archery!" he exclaimed, "it's the best thing ever!"

Wills smile widened, "can I show you something?" he asked

"Um, sure?"

"follow me"

he walked after the boy who lead him to a small room with no-one in it. The boy turned around to look at him and he realized that he looked on edge about something,

"what's wrong?" robin asked him

" I need you to come with me," he said sounding troubled, " your friend can come too if she wants, but you have to come."

I stared at him in disbelief and then said,

"why would I want to come with you? I only just met you!"

"I think you're the person I've been looking for Robin, I may be rushing things a bit, but I want to get back as soon as I can." Will stopped talking and looked at me "look, Robin, will you come willingly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"the hard way?" Robin gulped, was this boy trying to kidnap him? Who wanted him? "let me talk to my friend first"

the boy thought about that for a bit then said "OK, what do they look like?"

I told him what Ray looked like and he went to get her.

'what should I do?' he thought 'could I beat him in a fight?'

'I don't think so,' he answered himself 'he looks like he's quite strong, and well, I don't exactly work out or anything. The only sport I do is archery, never mind, if he attempts to hurt Ray though...' he laughed silently to himself, 'then he is in for a big surprise.' just then Will and Ray walked in, the latter with a grim expression on her face.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Ray said as she walked over to me, "are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Ray, relax" I said

we looked over at Will who studied us then spoke,

"it's time to go, follow me, both of you."

we looked at each other and silently agreed to follow this strange boy. We had to find out what he wanted us for after all. So we followed Will out of the activity centre and across the road to a taxi that seemed to be waiting for us.

"get in." Will said "were going to the airport."

"the airport?" I asked him.

"yes, we need to get to New York in America some way don't we?"

"were going to America?" Ray muttered, "but what about my Dad? And my siblings?"

"and Arya," I whispered

"you have to leave them here for there own safety." Will told us, "let's go"

We got in the back of the cab and will got in the front. Then he told the driver to take us to Bristol airport. it was quite a short ride, around 20 minuets or less. Me and Ray spent the time talking and came to the conclusion we wouldn't go with Will unless he could give us a good explanation. By the time we got there it was around 5pm.


	6. Chapter 6-airport

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo or HoO they belong to RR. I only own the plot and my Ocs.**

 **Chapter 6-airport**

 **Will POV**

when they got to the airport Will looked over at Robin and Ray. They were in the back seats and they were talking quietly to each other,

"guys," he said, "we're here now"

they looked up at him and started to climb out of the car then walked over the doors of the building behind him. When he caught up to them after he paid the taxi driver with the last of his money, they were standing inside by a coffee shop and they had both ordered drinks. He sat down next to them and saw that they had ordered him an Americano, he loved those! He said thanks to them and drank it gratefully, he was so thirsty. He hadn't drunk for over 5 hours.

"so," Robin said once Will had finished his drink "are you going to explain why you dragged us to the airport now?"

he looked at them then said "well, I guess I will, but only if you promise to come with me"

"what!" Ray looked at him angrily. She reminded him a bit of Nico, he could be happy one moment and murderously angry the next.

"we will decide if we come with you once you have explained." she glared at will "not before."

her tone made it clear that she would not take no for an answer. Will didn't know what to tell them. The truth? Or a lie. He decided what to say then told them.

 **Ray POV**

Will took a deep breath and looked at her.

"OK, you may not believe what I'm about to tell you but..." he looked around for a few seconds the said, "what do you two know about the Greek gods?"

"lots" me and Robin answered immediately.

He went on to explain that the Greek gods were all real and still alive and all the other stuff about demi-gods and gods as well as the fact that he was a demi-god. And so were we."

Was he just another PJO and HOO fan like us? Or was he telling the truth? I decided to ask him.

"Your Will Solace? The Will Solace?!"

he looked at me with a confused expression on his face

"you know me? I've never seen you before today."

" or are you just another fan?" Robin asked sounding suspicious.

"fan?"

"of will solace, Is that your real name? Your parents must be fans too"

"yes it's my real name, and I don't think I have any fans..."

it dawned on me that this boy was really telling the truth. I could tell Robin realized at the same moment as me by the look on his face. We stared at each other for a second. Then a loud explosion went off behind us. The lights all went out, people started screaming, there was a smell of death and blood in the air. I had turned to will when the explosion went off and I now turned back to Robin. I screamed when I saw that he was around thirty feet away. being dragged away by two people dressed in full black with masks on. The must have caused the explosion! I ran after them as the police cars pulled up outside along with ambulances, and heard Will following close behind me.

"ROBIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I grabbed my bow of my shoulder and shot an arrow. It hit one of the people who had caught Robin in the leg. I had been aiming for his head, but It slowed them down so that we could catch up. Will through a knife at the other person. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground with a cry. The other person through something on the ground and ran off into the shadows.

"Robin!" I cried as I sat down next to him. He had a cut on his arm and it was bleeding badly. "can you do anything?" I asked will, but he was already reaching into his bag and had pulled out a first aid kit and was kneeling by Robin in seconds.

"poisoned Stygian iron. Needs nectar and.." his voice became inaudible as someone shouted over a megaphone.

"the airport is closing in 20 minutes, please can Will Solace and his companions leave through the back door, your ride is outside."

I looked at will in shock. "what?"

"I have no idea?" he said shaking his head "there, all fixed up" I looked at Robins' arm and saw that it was all fine now. Not even a scar.

Robin looked at Will "thanks dude, I've never hurt myself that bad before. By the way, I think they said something about you needing that piece of paper." he pointed at said piece of paper.

"why?" will answered

"no clue man."

Will picked up the paper, packed up his first aid kit, and put both in his bag. Then he stood up.

"guys," he said, " shall we go see what or who our ride is?"

"Yeah," I said "let's go"

I helped Robin to his feet and we all started to walk towards the back doors. On our way we passed bodies lying on the ground, people sitting down hurt and crying, a little girl sitting by her mother's body. It looked like a battlefield. Not that I had ever seen one, but this is what I imagined it would look like. When we reached the back door, there was someone waiting there for us. A girl around 16 with caramel colored hair and dark almond eyes. She was tall and elegant. She wore jeans and a white blouse, she had her hair in a plait and was, in short. Beautiful.

"you made it. Follow me then" she walked away through the door and after a few seconds, we followed her.

"who is she?" I asked Will as we walked after her,

"I don't know. I feel like I should but I don't."

we carried on walking until the girl stopped and face a wall.

"LEO!" she shouted, " YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Leo?! Leo Valdez! Realization dawned on me. 'This must be after the blood of Olympus' I thought. "She's calypso!" I said as Will shouted;

"LEO! Leo's dead!"

"he was. And I am" corrected Calypso as a figure jumped out of the wall. He was short and had messy dark hair. He had an impish expression and brown eyes. He looked like he had just drunk a bit too much coffee. He was wearing a 'camp half-blood' t-shirt with suspenders, brown jeans, and an army jacket.

"Hey guys, Leo Valdez, the super-sized McShizzle reporting for duty!" the boy winked at calypso who smiled happily and shook her head.

 **A/N- Hey guys! Sorry that this didn't come out sooner. I was away at a camp for the week and had no access to the internet. Please Favourite,** **follow ad Review. Shout out to** **doron432k** **for my first follow and** **to** **Booklovergirl1102** **for my first favorite. I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **-Solangelo21**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N- don't worry. I'm not abandoning this book, I'm just going to take a break for a little bit. Maybe a week or two? I just have a lot of work to catch up on. Thanks for reading. Please review if you want me to carry in just so that I know if people like this.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	8. I'm really really sorry

**Hi! I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do... but this story is now up for adoption, PM me if you want to take over and stuff... again, really sorry about this but I just don't have ideas for it. It's not the right thing for me to write. Thank you to the people who like this and reviewed! I might do something along the lines of this when I'm finished with the fanfic I'm writing at the moment- Demigods at Hogwarts XD- it is desperately in need of a new name if you have an idea for it... again, sorry, and thank you for reading!**

 **-Solnangelo21**


End file.
